Just For This Moment
by Aerabel
Summary: Jackson developes feelings for his sister Miley... what happens when he makes the first move? Rated M, incest.
1. Chapter 1

**First Fic. R&R. ( Aerabel )**

"Hey Jackson, want to go to the movies with the guys and I?" Cooper asked Jackson after school on Friday. "Yes!" Jackson accepted quickly. Robbie Ray had been acting very strange and cranky lately and hadn't been home much. Whenever he was near Miley, he'd felt really awkward around her, so he'd avoided them both.

It was about 11 o'clock when he got home. The house was mostly dark, and silent. Jackson wasn't yet tired, and he trudged up to his room to go watch TV or something. As he walked upstairs, he noticed that Miley's door was open. She was lying on her bed, reading a story. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her brown curly hair streamed down over her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes sparkled with interest, and her lips were shiny and pleasant. Her skin looked clean and she looked absolutely attractive all over. Jackson shook his head. Damn, why am I thinking this? He thought to himself. Miley's my sister! But then again, she's pretty hott… Jackson sighed. Maybe I should ask her about it… or I could make a move and see what she thinks….

Jackson wasn't sure what to do. But just staring at Miley made him want to go into her room and kiss her. So that's exactly what he did. Jackson marched right into her room, and planted a gentle kiss across her soft lips. It was more than Jackson could handle. He worked his tongue into it, tracing her teeth and exploring her mouth. Miley's eyes were wide with fright, so he pulled away.

"Jackson…" she breathed nervously. "What are you doing?" Jackson shook his head. "I'm sorry, Miles. It's just… you're so beautiful tonight. I wanted to see…" Jackson couldn't finish. He hid his face in shame. What the fuck was I thinking? Jackson wondered to himself as he started to walk out her door. "Jackson, wait!" Miley could tell he was depressed. "It really wasn't half bad!" she reassured him. Jackson hinted a smile. "Really?" "Really." Miley confirmed, grinning shyly.

"Okay, well, I want to experiment with something…" Jackson climbed on her bed with her. He pulled off his sweaty tee shirt and tossed it on the floor. Then, he unbuttoned Miley's blouse. "Jackson, this isn't right" she warned him. "Look, I just want to try it out…" Jackson eagerly unsnapped Miley's bra. Her chest was finally exposed. Jackson sighed, and held her breasts. They were warm, soft and full. This was his dream. Miley looked a little uncomfortable. Jackson started sucking on Miley's nipples, and Miley relaxed. "That feels good…" Miley giggled.

"Miley, I love you. Not just in a sisterly way. You're incredibly gorgeous and…" Miley smiled at him. Jackson returned the happiness in his gaze of desire and love. This was his dream. For ages, he had longed to have sex with Miley.

Miley zipped down her skirt, and slid it off. Then, Jackson peeled off her underwear. "Oh baby," Jackson teased. He set his head down near her bottom and started kissing and licking. Miley laughed hysterically. "That tickles!" she warned.

"Here, Jackson, take off your pants, I want to give you a blow job," Miley offered. Jackson took his pants and boxers off. Miley leaned her head down by his penis and moved her tongue up and down. Jackson was lying on top of Miley, French kissing.

"Ooh, we're naughty," Miley slyly, realizing what they had done.


	2. Chapter 2

Robbie Ray was suspicious. "You two haven't been fighting lately…" He commented one night at dinner. Jackson and Miley glanced at each other. "I don't know," Jackson lied. "I guess we've been too busy to argue." Miley nodded. Robbie Ray looked at Miley and Jackson's faces. They didn't look mistrustful. They actually looked innocent and young, although Robbie knew they were growing into mature adults every day. Miley was already 15, and Jackson 17. He sighed. That means I'm getting old too… 

"Well, I gotta go finish up a project," Miley hoped Jackson would follow her lead. She started upstairs, and Jackson caught on. "Yeah, I need to do some homework too. 'Night, dad!" Robbie Ray shrugged, and started clearing the dishes.

Miley sat on Jackson's bed. Jackson closed the door when he came in. He smiled and Miley. "Hey baby," He ran over to her, and she pulled off his shirt. Then she pulled him over by his shoulders, and kissed him. Their tongues collided, and Jackson could taste some peanut butter behind her teeth from that afternoon. They fell onto the bed they were kissing so deeply, and Miley pulled her shirt over her head. Jackson grabbed her bra, and ripped it off. Miley smiled. "You like?" She posed for him, and he reached for her breasts. "Give them to me!" He joked around, then sucked as long and hard as he could. Miley pulled down his shorts, and he pulled down hers. She took off her own underpants, and he took off his own boxers. And then, they couldn't resist each other's naked bodies. They tackled each other, kissing fiercly.

Suddenly, the door burst open and in the doorway was Robbie Ray Stewart. What he saw wasn't pretty. Miley and Jackson froze. They were both entirely naked, and Jackson had his hands on Miley's breasts, and her mouth was on his.

Robbie Ray's eyes were wide, and his mouth was open like he was going to yell, but couldn't find his words. He searched, and he found what he wanted to say.

"DID SOMEBODY FORGET TO INVITE ME TO THIS PARTY?!" He yelled at the two. Jackson picked up his clothes quickly, and threw them on. Miley sat there in fright, hugging herself and staring at Robbie Ray. "PUT ON YOUR DAMN CLOTHES, MILEY!" He screamed at her. She was so afraid she couldn't move. Miley had never seen her father this angry. He threw her on the ground. Then, Robbie Ray smacked Miley several times. Then he kicked her weak body. Miley lay on the ground, tired and helpless. Robbie Ray slid off his own clothes, and raped Miley. He thrashed as hard as he could against Miley's thin figure, trying to penetrate an erection. Miley couldn't handle this. She was laying there unconscious on Jackson's floor.

Jackson couldn't let his eyes wander from this vicious sight. It was so wrong. Robbie then put back on his clothes in silence, and strolled out of the room, leaving Jackson untouched.


End file.
